One Shot Del Futuro: Stein y Marie
by Lallen
Summary: Primer Epilogo que me hubiera gustado ver en la serie. Que puedo decir? Una boda. Drabble.


**One Shots del Futuro**

**Epílogo Epotasico**

**Epotasico: Para fines prácticos, significa "que falta".**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, y si me perteneciera no cambiaria nada, excepto poner a la madre de Kid, que me quedé con la duda de quién es, y pondría estos epilogos.**

**Gracias.**

**PRIMER ONE-SHOT DEL FUTURO:**

**Marie y Stein**

Era una tarde luminosa y pacífica en Death City. Bueno, desde la derrota del Kishin había un aura de paz y tranquilidad rodeando la ciudad. Los humanos malos eran mantenidos a raya por los alumnos de la orgullosa y gloriosa Shibusen, las brujas estaban lejos…

Todo iba muy bien. Claro, como siempre en Death City nunca nadie se aburría por las locuras de varios de sus habitantes, pero ese día estaba especialmente calmado.

En un jardín precioso, adornado por flores blancas, lleno de todo tipo de frikis, er, personas, esperando a que llegara la protagonista de nuestro one-shot.

Mientras tanto, el segundo protagonista, fumando un cigarrillo, estaba parado bajo un arco blanco, vestido del mismo color.

Se llevo una mano al enorme tornillo que le salía de la cabeza y lo ajustó un poco. Junto a él, su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo felicitaba una y otra vez. Stein respondía encogiéndose de hombros, con indiferencia ante su entusiasmo.

Entonces, la marcha nupcial comenzó a resonar por todo el jardín, Todos los presentes se exaltaron y esperaron ansiosamente.

E hizo aparición, por fin, la novia. Marie lucía preciosa, en ese vestido blanco con encajes no muy exagerados. Sostenía con orgullo un ramo de flores, sonreía nerviosamente bajo el velo que le cubría la cara.

Era el día de sus sueños. El día que había soñado por siempre. Era… era simplemente el mejor día de su vida. Iba caminando hacia el sencillo altar (tras el cual estaba Shinigami-sama saludando con una mano) a paso lento. Maka y Kid sostenían el velo con una sonrisa, y atrás Black Star no parecía muy feliz de tener que dejar flores… un momento… a ver a ver a ver… ¿Cómo está eso?

Primero son las flores ¿no?

Ok, bueno, iban Black Star y Tsubaki dejando flores al paso de Marie, cuyo velo era sostenido por Maka y Kid. Mientras, Liz, Patty, Soul y los otros maestros y técnicos de armas cuyos nombres súbitamente olvidé, todos ellos se preparaban para lanzar el arroz en su momento.

Cuando la profesora llegó al altar, tomó el brazo de Stein, que lucía, como siempre, indiferente pero al menos apagó su cigarrillo y sonrió débilmente. Aun así, Marie sabía que él también estaba feliz, en el fondo.

Así que recargó la cabeza en su hombro, y comenzó la ceremonia. Precedida por Shinigami-sama, si no no seria divertido.

-¡Fabuloso!- exclamó, como inicio a su discurso. Kid tuvo una gota de sudor orbitándole la cabeza. Ya conocía los discursos de su padre…

-Eto… estamos reunidos aquí y hoy para que Marie-chan y Stein-kun contraigan matrimonio. ¿Stein, aceptas?-

Stein asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, Marie?-

-¡Sí, acepto!- exclamó, radiante.

-En ese caso, por el poder divino de dios que tengo, los declaro marido y mujer. ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? ¿No? Muy bien, entonces: El novio puede besar a la novia, sean felices.-

En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Porque todos se habían preguntado como se vería Stein besando a Marie, y ese era el momento de averiguarlo. Yo me incluyo en los que se hicieron dicha pregunta.

Así que le levantó el velo, la tomó de los hombros y se inclinó con lentitud hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Marie también lo tomó de los hombros y se acercó más a él.

Fue un beso corto, pero muy dulce.

Y así, entre los aplausos, los signos de interrogación de quienes seguían con el trauma de ver una escena tan friki, el arroz que comenzaba a llover gracias a ciertos alumnos, el sujetador de Blair que no queremos saber como acabo en el aire, los hurras, los lloriqueos del emotivo Spirit… en medio de eso y mucho mas ambos profesores se casaron.

**Fin. Este es un oneshot corto. Pero habrá más.**

Epílogo Del Epílogo Epotasico:

Marie y Stein fueron muy felices.

Así, Marie por fin vivió en un matrimonio y créanme, no se sentía decepcionada. Era mucho mejor que casarse con un escusado.

Stein fue muy feliz de estar junto a quien, él consideraba, le había salvado de la locura. Claro, fue feliz muy a su manera, pero lo fue.

Muy pronto tuvieron su primer hijo, el orgullo de la familia, que aprendió a disecar ratas a los cuatro años y medio.

**Ahora si, Fin.**

**Atte: Lallen**


End file.
